


you've gotten into my bloodstream

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Full Moon, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: In which Keith is a vampire, Lance is a werewolf, and despite the fact that they hate each other, Keith winds up at Lance's apartment on the night of the full moon.





	you've gotten into my bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melancholymango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/gifts).



> hey guys!!! this is a birthday present for kali, one of the greatest humans i know :') they're a monsterfucker by nature and our dms from this month are literally just supernatural klance arts. @ kali, i really hope you enjoy!!! happy birthday and happy almost halloween! :D
> 
> p.s. the title's taken from bloodstream by stateless!

“Lance,” Hunk said, his voice already sounding both desperate and resigned. Probably because Lance was sitting there with his lips pursed, eyebrows raised, and head turned away, pretending like he wasn’t listening. “Can you please, _please_  just try to get along with Keith for this _one night_?” he begged.

“It’s not up to me,” Lance said pompously. “It’s up to my _biology_. It’s in my blood, Hunk. My genetics hate him.”

“That’s ridiculous and you know it,” Hunk said. “That’s a hundred-years-old stereotype that doesn’t even apply anymore. You guys could easily get along if you just tried.”

“Even if it wasn’t because of my DNA, I’d still hate him,” Lance said. “That guy’s a dick – I don’t get why you all like to hang out with him.”

“Because he’s not a dick. You provoke him.”

Lance gasped, offended, and finally turned to face Hunk. “That’s not true!”

“It’s a little true, Lance,” Pidge piped up, for some reason choosing now to look up from her laptop, something which could normally capture her attention for hours at a time.

“You guys!” Lance whined, before deciding that he didn’t have to stay here and listen to this and got up off the couch. He didn’t know why they were so set on wanting to have these little parties all the time. Usually when they had it at their apartment, they just didn’t invite Keith. And likewise, when it was at Keith and Shiro’s apartment, Lance didn’t go. So what was the big deal? Why did _everyone_  have to be here tonight?

He could barely even understand the appeal of drinking anymore. It’d been years since he’d gotten the bite, and since his metabolism was wicked fast now, alcohol didn’t stand a chance of having any effect on him. He could barely remember what it’d felt like, other than making everything kind of funny in the moment and really embarrassing the next morning.

Both Hunk and Pidge tried to get him to stay, saying they just wanted to talk to him, but Lance was no longer in the mood. He stepped out onto the balcony connected to their kitchen, huffing as he stepped into the chilly air. The cold certainly didn’t affect him as much as it’d used to, but today’s chill must’ve really had a bite to it, because even Lance felt like a jacket would be nice right about now.

Still, he wasn’t about to walk back through the apartment to grab a jacket only to return to his sulking. So Lance toughened up and glared into the distance, cursing his friends for guaranteeing a night where he’d have to put up with Keith and his stupid, outdated mullet. And it wasn’t outdated because Keith was super old – no, he was genuinely the age he looked, he just liked to sport ancient hairstyles.

He and Keith had never gotten along. They’d been hovering in the same circles all throughout college, and Lance had always gotten horrible vibes from him. He was all glare-y and unfriendly looking. Plus, Lance accidentally spilled his coffee on him once, and he was pretty sure that’s when Keith had decided to hate him forever. And Lance was just hating him right back, obviously.

And it was also because of their genetics, of course.

Lance hadn’t realized Keith was a vampire until after college, but it certainly explained why they’d never really gotten along in school. Keith was just the stuck-up, evil, vampire type, and he could never vibe with Lance’s cool and relaxed exterior. They were total opposites, plus supernatural enemies.

“Stupid vampires,” Lance muttered. And it just wasn’t fair that all vampires were so pretty, was it? Like, Lance was pretty sure he looked exactly the same as he had before he’d been bitten, meanwhile Keith was just allowed to go walking around looking like a god. You know, as long as he wasn’t in the sun.

And it wasn’t like it was Lance’s fault for being so hung up about all this – the party and Keith and vampires being unfairly attractive, that is. He always got like this near the full moon. Antsy and agitated and obsessive. After the full moon hit, Lance would spend a full day in bed feeling completely exhausted and worn out, and then he’d be up and at ‘em again, slowly building back up throughout the month.

It was exhausting.

Which was why it was a bad idea to have a party the night before the full moon. And to ask Lance to deal with his mortal enemy while it was going on? That was just cruel!

He was getting worked up again, which meant he should probably try to calm down before he started wolfing out right here and now. He could only really Turn on the full moon, but the rest of the month his teeth and nails were subject to change, depending on his emotions.

Not wanting to have to sit down and meditate for twenty minutes to make himself look a little less like Edward Scissorhands, Lance leaped off the bannister, hitting the ground without a wince despite the fact that he’d jumped from the third story. No one had been around to see his dramatic exit, thankfully, so he got to running, determined to stop thinking about everything for as long as he could.

\--

“Are you really gonna sulk out here all night?” Pidge asked, a drink in her hand. She wasn’t really drunk yet, but her voice had taken on that slightly-too-loud quality that meant it was only a matter of time.

“Maybe,” Lance said, pouting. “I mean, there _is_  a vampire in my house.”

“Who can probably hear you.”

“Good,” Lance grumbled. His hearing was good too, by the way. Maybe not as good as a vampire’s, but he could tell that everyone was having fun inside. His absence didn’t subtract from the party one bit.

For some reason, that thought bit through him harshly, and Lance had to clench his jaw and take a deep breath in order for his canines to not extend in a rage.

“Just come inside soon, alright?” Pidge said, her hand coming up to clasp Lance’s elbow. “We want you to have fun, too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance muttered, but he continued to wait out on the balcony for another good ten minutes or so, simply to spite Pidge. After that, though, he really did go inside, because he was cold and starving. He got hungry much faster when it was this close to the full moon.

And while he had finally re-joined the party, it was only barely. No one else was in the kitchen, their voices all mingling together in the living room, so Lance went about making himself two sandwiches, eating a third one cold as he waited for the other four slices of bread to toast.

“I never really got the hype about sandwiches.”

“Ah!” Lance said, spinning around to glare at Keith. It was _creepy_  how he did that. He was way too quiet, even to Lance’s sensitive ears. And they were super sensitive right now, too, considering the full moon was tomorrow. “That’s because you enjoy your meals a little more liquidy,” he finally sneered, once his heart beat had returned to normal.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Before I was a vampire,” he clarified. “Even then I didn’t really like them.”

Lance didn’t really know why he was engaging Keith in conversation, but they weren’t arguing yet, so he just shrugged. “You probably had some shitty sandwiches, then,” Lance decided. “I used to make a _mean_  sandwich. Now I’m too impatient.” The toast popped up as if on cue, and Lance slathered mayonnaise on the bread before piling as much meat onto it as he could.

“What changed?” Keith said.

Lance snorted around the mouthful of sandwich he currently had in his mouth. After swallowing, he said, “Uh, I was bitten by a werewolf.” His tone very clearly said _duh_ , and yet Keith’s eyes widened.

“Wait, you weren’t born one?”

“No way,” Lance scoffed, now licking mayonnaise off his thumb and moving onto the second sandwich. “I was bitten at the end of our first year in college. Flunked all my classes after that, you know, on the account of I was totally freaking out.”

Keith was still staring at him with wide eyes, though. Lance could hardly believe he hadn’t known this already. He felt like it was common knowledge within their friend group. Lance could still remember when it’d been a secret from everyone except Hunk, before he’d slowly started extending the information to more and more of his friends. Now, he had a good support system of people who totally accept him (…and Keith) in all his supernatural glory.

“You didn’t know that?” Lance finally said, eyebrows raised. Keith shook his head.

“No,” he said. “I really thought you’d been born like that. Where did it, um…?”

Lance lifted up his shirt without hesitation, pointing to his side – not that he needed to. The scars were obvious, bright white against his dark skin. Totally a supernatural component to that, too. He could still remember it, laying on the ground in the forest as some beast had dug into him and torn him apart. Lance had thought he was going to die that night, had wanted it to happen sooner, to stop hurting. He’d passed out before he could die, though, and the next morning he’d woken up without any clothes and with his skin healed over exactly like this.

“Woah,” Keith said, blinking at the mess of scars over Lance’s torso. “That looks like it hurt.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Lance scoffed. “Bet yours hurt too, though.”

But Keith shook his head. “No, I-I asked. For mine,” he said, pulling down the collar of his shirt where two neat, tiny little scars resided. Lance felt his face contort. Felt anger flare.

In the back of his mind, he’d always thought that no matter the literal canyon of differences between them, at least they’d shared _that_. Being turned into something they hadn’t been against their will. Something with some sick benefits, sure, but some pretty horrible fallbacks as well. And here Keith was, baring his neck, saying he’d _asked_  for all this.

And maybe Keith could see all of this on Lance’s face, because he released his shirt, letting it fall back into place, and crossed his arms. Lance hated how still he was. How he could take a position and remain that way seemingly forever, eerily frozen. Meanwhile Lance felt like he constantly had to be moving, needing to get his energy out somehow, someway.

“You _asked_  for this?” Lance said incredulously, gesturing at Keith, who was glaring. That looked like the Keith Lance recognized. None of that polite conversation would escaped _this_  Keith’s mouth. “What, you wanted to live like this? To like, eat babies and shit?”

“I don’t eat babies,” Keith snapped.

“Yeah, sure, and I didn’t just eat three sandwiches,” Lance said. “Seriously, you wanted this? You _signed up_  to be afraid of the sun?”

“I’m not afraid of the sun,” Keith growled, hands curling into fists at his sides. “If anything it’s _you_  who’s afraid of the moon.”

Lance bristled, jaw clenching as he stood up straighter, glaring at Keith. His eyes were probably yellow, by now, but he couldn’t help it – he was angry. Keith had no idea how painful it was to Turn, the utter agony of feeling each and every one of your bones turn to dust inside your body. At least Keith could avoid the sun; there was nothing Lance could do to avoid his monthly fate.

“Down, boy,” Keith said snidely, eyeing Lance superiorly, and Lance’s nails shot out of his hands. God _dammit_.

“Fuck you,” Lance growled, his voice coming out deeper than his usual tenor. “At least I didn’t ask for this.”

“Yeah,” Keith said harshly. “I guess becoming a vampire instead of dying was a pretty dumb decision.”

And _fuck_. What did that even mean? Why had Keith been dying? And why did it seem like he always had the best last word in these things? That one final, verbal (and sometimes physical…) punch that really made Lance feel like an asshole.

“Right,” Lance said. He didn’t apologize, but he didn’t argue with Keith any further, which was basically the same thing for them. He turned and left the kitchen, then, plopping heavily onto the couch next to Allura.

“Lance!” she exclaimed, giggling, and leaned heavily into his side. “Ooh, your nails are out?”

“Yeah, so be careful,” Lance warned her.

“Romelle!” Allura said, and when Romelle looked, Allura held up Lance’s hand and waved with it enthusiastically, making Romelle descend into laughter across the room.

Shiro appeared next to them. “You should probably put those away, Lance,” he advised gently, somehow still the voice of reason even when he had a few drinks in his system (and one in his hand).

“I’m trying,” Lance grumbled, taking his hand back from Allura and trying to concentrate, to calm down. It was hard, though. Everyone was being pretty loud and having a great time, and Lance couldn’t stop thinking about Keith, of all people. How had he been almost dying, when he’d gotten the bite? And why had he been so nice to Lance at the beginning of that conversation anyway?

Lance sighed, realizing what this was. Guilt. He felt guilty about being mean to Keith.

“Sorry, Allura,” Lance said as he scooted himself out from under Allura. “I have to go do something.”

Allura laughed, because everyone was always laughing when they were drinking, and said, “come right back!” before giving Lance a pat on the leg. Allura was one of those drunks that suddenly felt the need to explicitly express her appreciation of everyone she came into contact with. It kind of never got old.

Still, Lance couldn’t stay here and sit with Allura while he was feeling like this. Not if he wanted his claws to go away, anyway. So as Allura sat up, Lance stood, making his way back into the kitchen. Keith wasn’t in there, and Lance hadn’t seen him leave the room, which could only mean one thing.

The door to the balcony was always loud when it opened, though even without its noisy announcement Keith likely would’ve been able to hear him coming.

“Leave me alone, Lance,” he said.

“How’d you know it was me?”

“I know what your footsteps sound like,” he said simply. And dammit if being a vampire didn’t sound cool, sometimes.

“Listen,” Lance said, ignoring Keith’s blatant request for him to go away. “I need to apologize.”

Keith turned around, surprise written all over his face. “Who are you and what have you done with Lance?” he asked.

“I’m serious,” Lance insisted. “I know we have our… differences… but I went too far. I don’t know about your circumstances and I judged you anyway. I’m sorry.”

Keith looked genuinely floored and Lance watched while he swallowed, pretty sure he had no need to.

“Um,” he finally said. “Apology accepted. I’m sorry, too.”

Lance smiled. “Thanks.” And a few moments passed in silence. And Lance tried to stamp down on his urge to be a nosy buttface – really, he did – but it was the night before the full moon. He could barely control anything about himself, these days. “So,” he said loudly, after maybe ten seconds of telling himself _don’t ask it don’t ask it don’t ask it_. “How were you dying when you got the bite?”

Keith snorted, sounding completely unsurprised by Lance’s nosiness. “Generally, it’s rude to ask a vampire how they died.”

“Good thing we’re already pretty rude to each other then, huh?” Lance joked, laughing nervously. And then he waited, unsure whether Keith would actually tell him or not.

But then: “I was shot,” Keith said simply, and he pulled up his shirt just like Lance had earlier, only his scar was located directly over his heart. “I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess. I was with my friend – the vampire, obviously – and I told her to turn me. I think she would’ve done it even if I hadn’t asked.”

“That’s insane,” Lance breathed. He’d been staring out over the scenery for a while, but now he found himself staring at Keith, and he was unsure how long he’d been doing so. “I can’t imagine actually dying.”

Keith laughed, though the sound lacked any genuine humor. “Yeah,” he said seriously. “I wouldn’t recommend it.”

The two of them stood out there a while longer, silent opposed to the loud party happening mere feet behind them, and for the first time ever, Lance realized they might actually have a lot in common.

\--

Lance was in a bit of a panic. This was nothing new on the day of the full moon, but it always hit him like a tidal wave and left him overwhelmed with the sheer force of it all. He’d spent the morning helping Pidge and Hunk nurse their hangovers while he cleaned up the apartment and helped stragglers head back home, water and Advil in hand.

Like always, Lance tried to distract himself throughout the day. He watched TV and played video games and went on a run all in an effort to take his mind off everything. After dinner, his roommates left for the night, long-adjusted to this routine, and Lance locked himself up in the spare bedroom to prepare.

It was still hours before the moon would rise, but Lance always did this early. He sat in the middle of the completely empty, soundproofed room in his underwear, chained to the floor.

He had a book with him but it never really did much to distract him at this point. His mind just kept wandering off, ruminating over the excruciating pain he knew was coming.

Suddenly, though, Lance _was_  distracted. By the sound of the front door opening. It made him freeze up automatically, despite knowing his transformation wasn’t going to start quite yet.

“Hunk? Pidge?” he called, tugging on one of his chains uneasily. It rattled. “Did you forget something?”

They didn’t answer. Lance couldn’t even hear them walking around, and he sat there in confusion, wondering what could’ve possibly been important enough to make them come back when they knew what state Lance was about to be in.

But then the door knob was rattling, and Lance’s heart shot up into his throat. “Guys? What the fuck!” he said, because they knew better. What was going on?

The door burst open suddenly with the loud thud of a kick, revealing Keith in the doorway.

“ _Keith_?” Lance exclaimed incredulously. And despite the fact that the situation he was in was in no way sexual, he suddenly could see the other implications it might have, and was blushing. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“You apologized to me yesterday,” Keith said. “Now I’m here to return the favor.”

“You already apologized!”

“Yeah, but… I did some thinking. And I know what I said about the moon hurt you, and it’s just – I really don’t have any idea how much it actually hurts. And I made fun of you anyway.”

“Well, I forgive you!” Lance said hastily. “Just – get out!”

Keith very pointedly closed the door behind himself. Lance’s jaw dropped open. “I’m serious!” he said. “I could hurt you!”

Keith scoffed. “You could hurt Hunk and Pidge, maybe,” he said. “But I’m stronger and faster than you. I’ll be fine.”

Lance was still just sitting there, shell-shocked. He’d never transformed in front of anyone before. He suddenly felt very self conscious.

And it was coming. He could feel it. The thing he dreaded all month long, the thing that haunted his sleep, that kept him up on the nights before the full moon. He could feel the warning of it ghosting through his body, the ache starting and growing, soon to be constant, unbearable pain.

“You need to go,” Lance said in a huff. He’d been sitting up this whole time, the chains relaxed against the floor, but now he was gripping bunches of them in his hands.

“I’m not leaving,” Keith said stubbornly, and Lance bared his teeth at him. They were always the first thing to come out, and while normally he could feel the ache in his jaw as they grew, now he didn’t feel it at all — not when he was starting to feel everything everywhere else.

“I hate you,” Lance growled, glaring at the vampire before him. His eyes were likely yellow, now, and he could feel his nails digging into his palms as they grew.

“So you’ve said,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes, and Lance opened his mouth to retort, but he screamed instead as something inside the very center of his chest _snapped_.

He doubled over with a groan, yanked the chains hard as he tried to contain himself, tried to hold back the sobs that wanted to break through. God, he didn’t want to do this in front of Keith. He’d without a doubt think Lance was weak, pathetic.

It was coming, faster now, rushing up inside him, expanding, and Lance was panting against his knees, his head touching the floor. He realized Keith was saying something, talking to him, but Lance couldn’t hear him over the sound of his own breathing.

“Nooo,” Lance moaned, tugging the chains again so that they rattled. “No no no nonononono—“

Lance’s scream was raw, his body contorting against the floor as his insides shattered, the pain not even locatable anymore. It was just everything, everywhere, and it was never-ending. It was forever, and it was all Lance knew.

Distantly, he could hear someone talking to him, saying something, but it was irrelevant. Pointless compared to the all consuming pain. Lance wanted to die. Anything would be better than this. He wanted to die, he wanted to die, he wanted to—

“It’s okay, Lance, you’re gonna be okay,” the voice penetrated, sounding wet with tears, and Lance felt something _good_. A soft touch, a hand in his hair, and Lance pressed into it desperately even as he twisted and gasped and cried. It was almost over, right? Surely he was close, now? Was it always this damn _long_?

“Help,” Lance heard himself say with a sob. He didn’t even feel human anymore. He probably wasn’t; just parts and pieces of him.

“I’m here, I’m here,” said the voice, and Lance remembered abruptly that it was Keith, Keith who was here comforting him, brushing his hair, stroking his back.

“Keith,” Lance sobbed, and it was the last thing he said when he could still say things, before his insides boiled down and exploded and he lay there panting, everything different, nothing important.

It didn’t hurt anymore. It never did. His human self never remembered this, but _he_  did. The one night a month he got to be free, and even then—

Lance growled, tugging viciously on the chains containing him. Stupid, stupid, _stupid. Why_  did he always do this!?

“Lance?”

Lance startled, ceasing in his attempt to struggle out of his bindings to instead look up. It was the vampire. Instinctively, Lance felt his hackles rise, but the vampire didn’t try to attack him, not even in his vulnerable state.

“You still in there, Lance?”

Idiotic. All vampires were; it was a fault of their nature, but Lance could use that to his advantage. He sat down on his hindquarters and looked the vampire in the eye, who stared back at him curiously. Lowly, Lance whined. The vampire’s expression softened.

“I don’t think I should untie you,” he said gently, and Lance whined again, letting his ears droop. “Oh god,” Keith said. “Okay, promise you’ll be good though?”

Lance said nothing, because he couldn’t say anything, and the vampire went about untying him anyway.

“Jesus,” he muttered as he did. “How the hell do you ever untie this?”

Soon enough, though, the chains were falling to the floor, and Lance was _free_.

Except for that door. He couldn’t really do doorknobs, and it wasn’t like this room had a window he could burst out of. Luckily, when he went and stood by the door, wagging his tail a bit to look extra persuasive, the vampire just followed him, opening the door for him as well.

Stupid vampires.

Just like that, Lance was free. He sprinted through the house, much, _much_  faster than his human form, and slammed through the glass door of the balcony, jumping all the way to the ground.

“ _Lance_!” the vampire shrieked, betrayed, but Lance kept running. He could taste freedom, and it was _this_. Running through the streets, feeling the wind in his fur, feeling his paws thundering against the ground, a heavy weight thudding onto his back.

Wait.

No, that wasn’t… _What was on his back?_

Lance growled, trying to shake it off, but hands buried themselves into his fur and a face pressed itself against his ear.

“You’re getting me in so much trouble,” a voice whined, and of _course_  it was the stupid vampire. Lance couldn’t shake him off no matter how hard he ran, probably because the vampire had strength much greater than his. He wasn’t that heavy, though, because Lance was much larger — he would certainly be taller if he were to rear up onto his hind legs.

Still, it didn’t seem like he’d be getting rid of the vampire anytime soon, though Lance didn’t let that hinder his adventure. It didn’t take long to find a forest, because the forest called to him, and there Lance rejoiced, the forest floor much more comfortable under his feet than the hard pavement of the human civilization. Plus, there was so much more to do out here. Lance chased down animals and followed interesting scents. He dug through dirt and rolled through leaves and howled at the moon in joy.

All the while, the vampire stayed with him, either clinging to his back or sprinting along the ground beside him, curiously able to keep up. The longer Lance was with him, the less he seemed to mind his presence. And when Lance found a river to play in, he even did the vampire the favor of including him.

Lance splashed through the water and snapped at any movement he saw underneath it, and then he tackled the vampire into the river.

“Lance!” the vampire hissed, struggling to get out of the water, but Lance kept running circles around him, forcing him to play along. Soon, the vampire’s complaints became laughter, and then he was splashing Lance and jumping away from him, at one point even floating directly above him in the air. Lance hadn’t realized vampires could _fly_.

Later, though, the fun had to come to an end. Lance could feel the moon sinking through the sky, bringing with it a distinct ache, the knowledge that this was coming to an end. It was the worst pain imaginable, but Lance would suffer through it a thousand times so long as he got to be free again, a month from now.

Lance wanted to just curl up on the ground and let it happen there, out in the forest where he belonged, but Keith urged him back into the town, his head constantly moving around as if he were looking for something.

“Come on, come on,” the vampire said, and Lance didn’t even recognize where they were. He couldn’t quite remember how to get back — that stuffy old building didn’t call to him like the forest did — but the vampire seemed to have a destination in mind, regardless.

Eventually, Lance was led into a building despite his protests, the vampire peeking around corners and doors before ushering Lance along, until they were closing the door behind them. Back in another useless building. Trapped.

Lance felt restless and agitated, but there was no time to escape again, and he figured he was weak enough by now that bursting through another window would do more damage to him than he’d bargained for.

“Keith?” someone from somewhere else in the building said, and the vampire froze, half a step from another door.

“Yes?” the vampire answered, before another person showed up around the corner, making Lance growl low in his throat. He’d only just gotten used to to the vampire, and now another person, familiar in some distant way, was here. Lance couldn’t safely transform in his presence! He’d have to take him out…

“Wha— you brought _Lance_  here?! What were you thinking!?”

Lance stopped growling quite so much, and he stopped preparing himself to pounce. He knew this person. He _knew_  this person, he just couldn’t remember…

Lance whined, the sound escaping him without his permission, because he _hurt_. All over, he hurt.

“There’s no time Shiro, just— I’ll talk to you later!”

With that, the vampire was throwing open the door behind them, and Lance followed him without a thought. He paced the room, huffing and whining, digging restlessly at the carpet and laying down only to get up again, shaking himself off as if he could shake off the pain.

The vampire was sitting on the bed, looking at him, and Lance whined when he met his eyes. Couldn’t he make this stop? Make it hurt any less?

When the vampire patted the bed, Lance didn’t hesitate, crossing the room and jumping onto the mattress immediately. He laid down mostly on top of the vampire, whining into the bed sheets as the vampire’s hands coursed through his fur, careful fingers moving over his ears, down his back.

Lance closed his eyes and let it happen.

\--

“Ungghh,” Lance groaned, which wasn’t unusual for his first words after a full moon. Hopefully Hunk and Pidge will have whipped up something good for breakfast by now, which Lance would scarf down after he finally managed to stand up, but the aches thrumming throughout his body indicated that wouldn’t be anytime soon.

Especially since the floor felt so comfortable today, much more than it usually did. And the fingers brushing through his hair just made him want to fall right back asleep. Lance snuggled deeper into the touch, into the feeling of someone pressed up against him, letting out a sigh through his nose.

He breathed in.

And out.

And _what_?

Lance’s eyes shot open, darting around the room desperately as he tried to figure out where the fuck he was, except he _didn’t know_. He’d never seen this place before, and _who the fuck was he laying on?_

Lance was hyperventilating, panicking, because he was in no shape to escape. Hell, he couldn’t even sit up to see who it was, couldn’t even turn his head just yet. His body was limp and responseless and he was at this stranger’s mercy.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” said a familiar voice, and the fingers carding through his hair felt a lot more familiar now, but it didn’t really explain anything. Why was Lance here, of all places?

He wracked his brain, struggling to remember last night, but like always, he couldn’t discern a single detail. The last thing he remembered was writhing against the floor, trying desperately to feel only the hand in his hair. _Keith’s_  hand in his hair. God, Keith was insane, showing up like that last night.

“Keith,” Lance managed through sheer determination alone, his voice coming out like a croak.

“Yep, it’s me,” Keith said, patting his head gently. Lance groaned. “That’s what I thought. Shiro’s making breakfast right now; it should be ready soon.”

Lance thought he should roll away, should try to get up and go home. But even the idea of doing that right now had him aching twice as much all over. Whatever. This was all Keith’s fault anyway. He was just going to have to deal with Lance cuddling him.

He closed his eyes again, ready to drift into another bout of sleep, but he could _feel_  Keith’s eyes on him. It was creepy.

“Stop watching me,” Lance huffed, his voice a whisper. “I can’t sleep when you do that.”

“Yes you can,” Keith said logically. “You’ve slept for hours now.”

“And you were watching me the whole time?!”

“What else was I supposed to do?”

“Uh, I don’t know, _sleep_?” Lance scoffed, finally managing to move the littlest amount so that he could look up at Keith, though he groaned at the pain that flared throughout his body in response.

Keith patted his back comfortingly, mindlessly, as he said, “I don’t sleep.”

Lance blinked.

Keith elaborated. “Vampires can’t sleep, Lance.”

Lance’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t imagine that. Never sleeping! What about when you’d had a bad day and just needed everything to reset?!

“That’s insane,” Lance said, his fingers curling into Keith’s skin in response.

“ _You’re_  insane,” Keith retaliated. “I can’t believe you have to go through that pain,” he said, suddenly sounding far away. He was the only person who’d ever seen Lance Turn. Even Lance hadn’t seen it. “And twice in one night,” Keith added.

“Wait,” Lance said. “It hurts when I turn back, too?”

“Do you not remember?” Keith asked.

“I can’t remember anything about it,” Lance said. “I never can.”

“So you don’t know what we did last night?”

Lance’s eyes widened. “We didn’t eat people together, did we?”

“No!” Keith said. “It was just a lot of running around. It was kind of fun, actually.”

“How did I escape, anyway?” Lance said. Keith pursed his lips, his eyes skirting away from Lance’s. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he sighed. Of course Keith had somehow managed to let him out of his apartment.

Still, this… wasn’t too bad. This was probably the longest the two of them had ever spent together, and they hadn’t even argued once, to boot! Keith felt incredibly comfortable, and he was still touching Lance, petting his hair and skin like he was still that wolf from last night.

The door opened, and Shiro popped in holding a tray.

“I’m surprised you two haven’t killed each other,” he said.

“Me too,” Lance joked. “Also, you’re literally gonna have to put that tray on Keith. I probably won’t be able for another couple hours.”

Shiro did just that, promising Lance he’d text Hunk and Pidge for him, and then Keith helped Lance eat, which was nice. He felt much better after the meal, enough that he could rearrange himself a bit, laying down next to Keith on the bed instead of literally on top of him. From this far away, Lance could see that Keith didn’t really appear to be in the best shape, looking gaunt and pale all over.

“Hey man, are you okay?” Lance asked, eyes running over him worriedly.

Keith frowned, before realizing why Lance was asking. “Oh! Yeah, I’m fine. Just haven’t eaten in a while.”

“Do you have to like… kill… what you eat?” Lance asked, curious.

Keith shook his head, looking amused. “No,” he said. “You don’t know a lot about vampires, do you?”

“Well I bet you don’t know all that much about werewolves.”

“I think I have a better idea, now,” Keith joked, and Lance cracked a smile in response. “And I think werewolf-you knows a bit more about vampires than you do, too.”

“What?! How is that fair!” Lance complained, and Keith just smirked.

“I’d show you, but I don’t really have enough blood in my system for any fancy tricks right now.”

And the words that came out of Lance’s mouth never would’ve been said before last night, surprising the both of them. “Have some of mine.”

Keith blinked. Stared at Lance. Lance stared back, feeling he had to stand his ground, now.

“Ha ha,” Keith said exaggeratedly.

“I’m not joking,” Lance said.

“Then you’re insane.”

“I’m not insane!” Lance insisted. “Just take a little and then show me your cool vampire trick!”

“Lance,” Keith said, sounding incredulous. “I— you’re _already_  healing—“

“Right! So what’s the big deal with healing a little bit more? Come on!” he encouraged, sure of it now. Because who _wasn’t_  a little bit curious about a vampire bite when they were rumored to feel really good? Especially when you faced no threat because of it — everyone knew a vampire couldn’t turn a werewolf.

“C’mon, I know you’re hungryyy,” Lance sang, bearing his neck. And then he pushed the covers down his chest, revealing more of his skin, and Keith huffed.

“You’re insufferable.”

“Aw, don’t say that,” Lance said. “You’re not you when you’re hungry.”

Keith looked like he wanted to argue more, but he also looked like a starving vampire, and Lance arched his neck back just a little bit more, and then Keith was clambering over him.

“A few things,” he said, sitting on Lance’s lap and looking a little wild. Lance could see his fangs when he spoke, and his pupils were blown wide. He held up a finger. “If you start to feel dizzy or in pain, let me know.”

Lance was grinning in excitement, and he nodded obediently. It was weird that he was excited for this, right? Getting the blood sucked out of him by his rival? He could hardly find it in himself to care about that, though. His heart was pounding in anticipation, and he bet Keith could hear it with that super sensitive hearing of his.

Speaking of Keith, he held up a second finger. “And two: vampire bites feel good.”

“That’s what I’ve heard,” Lance said happily.

“No,” said Keith. “ _Really_  good. Like…” he shifted on Lance’s lap for a moment, his eyes darting to the side. “Like you’ll probably…” he cleared his throat. Pursed his lips. “...Have an orgasm.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Wait, _what_?”

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Keith said immediately, already starting to sit up, and Lance stopped him with a hand to his knee, not really sure what that meant. Did he _want_  Keith to give him some weird vampire-bite orgasm? Was it weird that he was still intrigued?

“So like, I guess you get laid a lot,” Lance joked, trying to ease the tension. Keith was still sitting on his lap, but now Lance was aware of the weight of him, of the way he didn’t feel distinctly _warm_  against him.

But Keith shook his head. “Um,” he said. “It’s usually just them. I don’t wanna… take advantage…”

And that was all kind and sweet — Keith was literally a good person, big whoop — but Lance said, “ _what_!?” Because he did _not_  want to be the only person having a weird vampire induced orgasm. That just wasn’t fair at all. And so he said that.

Keith was gaping at him, and Lance was just staring at him stubbornly, pretending that his arms were crossed since he was too weak to actually pick them up and cross them.

“You want to have sex,” Keith finally concluded.

“Hey, I’m fine with some dry humping,” Lance said defensively, but Keith was shaking his head, looking a mixture between disbelieving and amused.

“You’re sure about this?” he said. “It won’t, like… change things between us?”

“Keith, the other day I hated your guts. Now I wanted you to suck my blood and give me a freaky vampire orgasm. I think this is a _good_  change. Our friends would be proud.”

Keith snorted out a laugh and Lance grinned happily, arching his neck once again in an attempt to entice Keith.

Finally, Keith moved towards him, but instead of digging into his meal, he grabbed Lance’s chin and tilted his face towards him, and then they were kissing. Lance had never kissed anyone this cold before, but it actually felt kind of nice. He felt goosebumps arise all over his body, and he wanted to reach up and thread his fingers through Keith’s hair, but his arms still felt like dead weights.

Still, he hummed into the kiss in an attempt to prove that he was enjoying it, especially when Keith deepened it, his tongue warm whereas the rest of him was cold. And then he was pulling away, pressing kisses down Lance’s jaw, his tongue flicking out against his skin.

“You make out with all of your meals?” Lance joked, panting, and Keith shut him up by grazing his sharp teeth against Lance’s skin. He moved further down Lance’s neck, kissing and sucking but still not biting. It felt so good, Lance arching his neck for more, more, more — and then he got it.

For a second, it hurt, twin pinpricks pressing against his throat, and he swore he could _feel_  his blood moving towards the exit wound as Keith sucked, but moments later, he felt euphoric. He gasped, his body sudden lethargic and malleable, his body melting against the bed as Keith moved against his throat.

Lance let out a quiet moan, practically all he could manage, and then Keith shifted over him, and their hips were lined up, and Lance realized how hard he was. Thankfully, Keith was hard too, and he pressed down against Lance, making him stutter out a gasp. He was suddenly full of energy again — maybe because Keith had pulled away from his throat momentarily — and he pressed up against Keith, the leftover pain from his last night having disappeared.

He was already naked, as he always was after Turning, but there was still the annoying barrier of the bedsheets and Keith’s clothes between them. Thankfully, Keith seemed to realize this problem too, and he sat up with a huff, his eyes wild and blown, and he struggled out of his pants as Lance flung the blankets aside. Then he was on Lance again, much better than before, and he spared a few kisses for Lance throat before his teeth were against his neck again and he was sucking.

And just like that, Lance was still again, his body _heavy_  as Keith’s teeth met his skin. But Keith kept moving against him, a hand stroking down Lance’s side as his hips ground down against his, making Lance moan. It took an absurd amount of effort to gasp out, “Touch me,” but Keith obliged.

He moved away from Lance’s neck, granting him control over his limbs again, before moving down his body, between his legs. Keith’s fingers wrapped around Lance’s cock, making him jerk upward, and he held eye contact until the last moment, turning his head so he could sink his teeth into Lance’s inner thigh. He drank as he pleasured Lance, looking as delighted by the feeling as Lance felt, gasping and moaning at Keith’s touch.

He couldn’t last much longer, and Lance was pretty sure Keith realized that, because he pulled back some, laving his tongue against the wound, before scooting closer so that he could wrap his hand around both of them at once. His other hand was splayed against Lance’s chest as he leaned over him, the both of them panting and jerking into Keith’s hand, chasing their highs as best they could.

Lance came first, moments before Keith, his body tensing on the bed as he gasped for breath, Keith stroking them through it. They stayed like that, afterwards, Lance struggling to catch his breath and Keith not breathing at all — sometimes Lance forgot he didn’t actually need to, being a vampire and all. Whenever he did, it was simply out of habit.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked immediately, the second the pleasurable haze had faded from his eyes. Some of Lance’s blood was smeared on the corner of his lip, which he wiped away, and now both Lance’s neck and his thigh throbbed a little, but other than that...

“Am I okay?” Lance said. “Are you kidding? This is the best I’ve ever felt after a full moon!” And to prove it, he sat up, grinning when nothing inside him hurt. He did peer down at his thigh, though, curious as to how the whole bite business worked. There were just two little punctures, and even then they didn’t hurt too bad, just felt kind of hot.

“Oh. Well, vampire bites do have… um, healing properties…”

“Keith, I think you’re my new best friend,” Lance said seriously. “Can we do this every full moon?”

Keith was blushing — _you’re welcome_ , Lance thought, considering it was him who’d put that blood there — and then he was nodding. Lance grinned before plopping back down on the bed, stretching out comfortably with his arms behind his head.

“Alright, now show me your little vampire trick,” he encouraged. Keith rolled his eyes, but he stood up on the bed anyway. And then, he jumped.

Instead of following the laws of physics and coming back down, he just hung in the air up there, grinning down at Lance.

“No way!” Lance exclaimed, laughing. God, he had so much to learn about Keith, didn’t he?

Well, there was no time like the present. “Can you make me fly too!?”

“Lance, I don’t think that’s a good—"

It was too late. Lance had already jumped out of the bed, and he clung to Keith as the two of them shrieked, plummeting back towards the ground.


End file.
